


I'd be the last shred of truth, In the lost myth of true love

by Queen_Slytherpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bisexual George Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Diagon Alley, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Good Percy Weasley, Healing, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Tea, Tea shop AU, Trans Character, Whump, deaf!George Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Queen_Slytherpuff
Summary: - George Weasley Centre-Five years after the war, George Weasley is living his best life.Weasley Wizard Wheezes is booming, even overtaking Zonks Joke Shop in popularity. A dream come true for George and his twin, Fred. Not only is business booming Fred happily engaged to the love of his life, Hermione Granger.  He couldn't be more happy for them, he was so overwhelmed with happiness that he nearly shouted it to the entirety of Diagon Ally. To Fred amusement and Hermione's embarrassment.He was happy for them, but he can't stop the lonely feeling inside himself as he watches them together.Maybe that's why when a new Teashop opens up across the street from their store, giving off the of soft warm and calm, George can't help but be intrigued by it.-STORY COMING SOON IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS-
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, George Weasley/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley/Undisclosed, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	I'd be the last shred of truth, In the lost myth of true love

Posting January 11th


End file.
